Hidden Secrets
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Drugs, Beatings and now a possible murder...will Tai be able to save Yamato from Sora and her gang or will it be too late?
1. Default Chapter

Notes : Ok, here I am back with another fanfic!, my reviews were a little sparse on the last fic, was it that bad? , oh well, hopefully you'll like this one a little better.  
  
  
  
1 Hidden Secrets  
  
Tai looked out across the school hall. It was immaculately decorated with streamers, balloons and ribbons. He should be happy, it was the annual high school dance. However, he didn't share the enthusiasm with his fellow students.  
  
He finally found who he was looking for on the dance floor. His best friend Yamato. Tai finally cracked a smile. He set off towards his friend, but stopped when he saw Yamato joined by another person. Sora.  
  
Ever since they started high school, Sora had changed. She had stopped hanging around with the digidestined crowd and started hanging out with the cheerleaders. These three girls had a reputation in the school for being complete bitches who used people to get what or sometimes, who they wanted.  
  
Sora had suddenly become one of these people and Tai and the others had developed a hatred towards their old friends. That was, everyone except Yamato.  
  
Tai watched with narrowed eyes as Sora whispered in Yamato's ear, this caused Yamato to smile as Sora led him off the dance floor.  
  
Tai glared at the spot where Yamato had been. For some reason that guy never saw Sora's faults.  
  
Tai jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Joe.  
  
"Oh Hey Joe". He smiled weakly.  
  
"Tai…there's something I need to tell you". Joe's monotone voice was reflected in his serious look.  
  
"Well…sure Joe..what"?  
  
"Not here…Izzy has the car around the back". Joe started to pull Tai by the arm. Tai could do nothing but allow himself to be led.  
  
**  
  
Izzy's car left a lot to be desired. He had saved for months to by the rusty hunk of junk with chipped red paint. Joe bundled Tai into the back and sat down beside him.  
  
"Look guys, this is like a scene from one of those bad movies they show on a……..".  
  
"Tai…we need to tell you something". Izzy turned around in the front seat to face Tai.  
  
"Yeah Joe said……".  
  
"It's about Yamato". Izzy continued.  
  
"Yama?…what is it"? Tai asked shocked.  
  
"Sora, she's using him, she sleeps with him and…there's a reason for that that isn't love". Izzy replied darkly.  
  
"Why..does she do it"?.  
  
"She promises to sleep with him. If he gets her and those friends on hers, drugs". Joe finished.  
  
"Yamato does drugs"? Tai replied shocked.  
  
"No he doesn't, he's smarter than that. However, I can't say the same for Akira and Toshiki. You see, they've been doing it for a while now. And what with Yamato being friends with them because of the band, he could easily get drugs. You know how much Yamato has a crush on Sora and it appears he'll do anything for her. So the promise of sleeping with her must be so good, he's willing to do everything and anything she asks. Even if it is illegal. The thing is , Akira just doesn't give drugs for free. He charges Yamato, a lot from what I've heard. However, Sora warned Yamato that if she had to fork out even a penny for them , she'd let him go. So basically Yamato is draining his student loan money and personal savings to feed the habit of her and her friends. Or so it would seem". Izzy finally stopped talking to allow Tai to take this in.  
  
"Well how do you guys know about this"? Tai asked , barely able to speak.  
  
"The guys that supply Akira are in Joe's chemistry class, he heard one of them telling his friends, that Akira had this friend who was being ridden by some girl for drugs. Well, you know the story so I won't repeat. Tai, we have to tell Yamato, this is dangerous. If Yamato ever makes Sora mad enough, she could get him in a lot of trouble for supplying drugs. She would win as she has three witnesses who would lie to see Yamato go down". Joe warned.  
  
"You're asking me to tell him"? Tai asked.  
  
"As far as we know, Sora is telling Yamato she loves him, and he thinks he's in a good relationship. I'm sure he doesn't agree with the drugs but he'll do anything for her".  
  
"If he's so in love with her why would he listen to me"?  
  
"Because Tai, you're still his best friend and we're hoping he'll listen to you over Sora. After all you guys are pretty close". Joe replied.  
  
Tai sighed, he had a job ahead of him. He had to help Yamato out of this one. Tai nodded and decided to go along with the idea.  
  
"Ok, well, I saw him leave the dance so I figure if I wait an hour or so, he'll be back at the apartment".  
  
Joe and Izzy nodded.  
  
"Good idea, although I thought he was moving in with Sora" Joe replied.  
  
"I don't think so, if he is , he's neglected to mention that fact to me". Tai stared at Joe. Joe simply shrugged.  
  
Tai collapsed back against the chair and hit his head on the head rest. "Shit". He uttered. 


	2. Hidden Secrets 2

Notes : Hey hey! Hope you're liking the story so far, it's due to get more interesting soon so stick with it and hopefully I won't disappoint you. Where's the Taito I hear you ask?…well I decided to hang up my Taito pen for this one and try out a lil' Sorato (bleurgh!). Sorry no offence Sorato fans. Anyways lemme know what you think of this style and if you got any suggestions for future stories, just tell we want you want to read on the review and I'll get to work!. Enough of my drivel for now, here's on with the story and above all peoples enjoy!  
  
Oh and before I forget to mention World Cup 2002….COME ON ENGLAND!….lol, now guess where I'm from!  
  
1 Hidden secrets part two  
  
Tai opened the door of the apartment he shared with Yamato, as soon as he got through the door he could tell that Sora and her friends had paid a visit. Tai could smell that disgusting smell of weed which Yamato had tried to mask with some floral air freshner. Tai probably wouldn't have noticed it before, but now, he had an eye, well a nose out for drugs.  
  
He found Yamato laid on the sofa, he was watching some music programme and didn't even seem to notice Tai.  
  
"Hey Yama". Tai greeted. Yamato almost jumped off the sofa.  
  
"Tai!…um…I didn't expect to see you back so early. I thought you'd stick around at the dance". He replied.  
  
"That desperate to get rid of me eh Yama"? Tai added a jokey tone to his voice, despite his despair at Yamato's greeting.  
  
"No no…..it's just, well…..um……you see…..". He stuttered. The bedroom door opened and out walked Sora wearing on of Yamato's T-shirts. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Tai. Tai just ignored it and looked at Yamato who only seemed to see Sora and nothing else.  
  
"Hey baby I thought you said we were gonna be alone tonight" She said huskily bending down over the back of the sofa and kissing the lovestruck blonde's head.  
  
"We were, but…..um….Tai's just come home to get some more money. I'm really sorry Sora, he'll be leaving in a minute". Yamato apoligised looking desperately over at me.  
  
Sora cooed in his ear. "It's ok baby , just make sure it doesn't happen again". She stroked his cheek.  
  
"It won't!….don't worry". He muttered completely submissive. Tai rolled his eyes. He opened the drawer that contained his wallet and took out a random note.  
  
"Yeah I was just going, well kids have fun". Tai struggled to keep up his jokey personality. Yamato followed him to the door.  
  
"Thanks buddy". He muttered.  
  
"Dude, we really have to talk". Tai replied.  
  
"Well, um….can we do it tomorrow, it's just I need the apartment to myself tonight, will that be alright?. Take some of my money if you need to get fixed up in a hotel". Yamato offered.  
  
"You keep your own money Yama. I'll be fine, I'll crash at Joe's place. His room mate won't mind". Tai shut the door behind him without waiting for a reply from his friend.  
  
**  
  
"So she's round there now"? Joe asked setting Tai's coffee down on the table.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"And she wanted you out of the place"? Izzy asked offering Tai a cookie.  
  
"Yes" Tai replied taking it. "And before you ask, the place stinks of weed". Tai munched on his cookie.  
  
"Dammit, Tai you shouldn't have left". Mimi spoke up. She was in the kitchen , Tai was slightly shocked by this as one, she never swore and two, she used to hate cooking. "I'm sorry for swearing like that but, Tai she's dangerous, I don't want to hear anything of Yama getting hurt. That bitch…oops..sorry….he's too good for her"! Mimi fumed waving her spoon in the air wildly.  
  
"I know, I know. But if I stayed she might have hurt him, or worse, told the police about his business. We can't risk getting him out of favour with her". Tai replied sinking further into the sofa cushions.  
  
"It's ok Tai, we understand. Mimi's just a little mad that's all". Izzy began before being interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming"! Izzy yelled as he walked towards the door. The knocking got more and more furious until Izzy opened the door, preparing to yell at the caller.  
  
"KEN" He choked out.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling so late. I was just passing Tai's place and I heard some shouting and those cheerleader girls yelling. I'm just worried, I was going to call by but I thought if there was trouble maybe I should get some backup". Ken replied.  
  
"Ok…it's alright Ken, you did the right thing coming here. Right then, let's get over there, Tai , Joe come on. Mimi you'd better stay here, if things get rough……".  
  
Mimi cut Izzy off.  
  
"Oh no, we've faced a lot of dangerous things before, and anyway, there's no point me staying here worrying , I might as well come along".  
  
"Ok, ok, everyone outside and in the car". Joe ordered.  
  
The group piled out of the apartment and into the car.  
  
**  
  
Yamato heard a car come to a stop outside the apartment. He curled up further under the blankets praying whoever it was would just leave him alone.  
  
Akito and the rest of his gang had come round with their girlfriends, Sora's friends. They had wanted drugs and were asking Sora to come to a party somewhere on campus. Akito had got a bit rough with Sora , handling her in an inapproriate way. Yamato had stepped in , only to be beaten by Akito and yelled at by Sora for ruining her fun. She can't have left him, he refused to believe it.  
  
He was jump started out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Joe"? Tai asked.  
  
"Knocking on the door". Joe replied with a strange look.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and withdrew a key from his pocket. "It's my apartment genius". Tai placed the key in the lock and opened the door.  
  
"Yamato"! He yelled. No reply came.  
  
"where is he"? Mimi asked. "Joe I'm worried". She gripped Joe's arm.  
  
"It's ok Mimi, he'll be here somewhere". Joe smiled gently at Mimi. Mimi smiled back.  
  
Tai ran around the apartment looking for his friend. He entered Yamato's room.  
  
"Yama"? He addressed the lump under the bedding. He poked it. It moved.  
  
"Go away". The lump replied.  
  
"Yama….what happened"?.  
  
"Nothing , just go away". Yamato replied.  
  
"That's it"! Tai grumbled, he pulled back the covers to reveal a bruised Yamato. "Shit Yama what happened here"? He asked.  
  
"I told you to go away, why don't you do just that"! Yamato frowned.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you, you're hurt, come on Yama, Joe is through there, he'll sort out those cuts and bruises". Tai gently touched his friends shoulder.  
  
"No Tai….I just want to be alone. Leave me alone". Yamato muttered, Tai noted he was holding back tears. Tai felt a lump in his own throat.  
  
"Yama tell me what happened , where's Sora". Tai asked.  
  
"She's gone". Yamato whispered. "With him".  
  
"Who's him"?  
  
"Akito…….." Yamato hid his face in the pillow. Tai continued to stare at his best friend.  
  
"oh..him. Did he do this to you"? he asked.  
  
"Yes". Yamato sounded muffled from the pillow. Izzy , Joe , Mimi and Ken walked in. They looked stricken as they saw Yamato face down on the bed. Tai signalled them to wait in the living room. The group left the room.  
  
"Where are they now"? Tai asked his friend.  
  
"How the hell should I know"? Yamato replied sounding a little angry.  
  
"Yama, this isn't right, you have to leave her. She's hurting you Yama". Tai muttered gently.  
  
"What would you know"? Yamato questioned he sounded really irritated now.  
  
"I know, about the drugs Yama. I know the truth about your relationship. She only wants you because of the drugs. She's hurting you Yama, please see this. You're using up all your savings on her habit. All the time, she's going out with Akito and god knows what they're doing together. Leave her Yama" Tai answered.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are"! Yamato leapt off the bed. "You think you know everything don't you Kamiya!. You know jack shit about my relationship!. So don't you come here and tell me what I should do when you know fuck all about me or my relationship with Sora"!. He yelled.  
  
"Yama…calm down…please" . Tai sounded hurt but Yamato didn't care.  
  
"I will not fucking calm down!. I've have enough of you Tai!. All I can take of you!. You're not my fucking leader anymore. We're not kids and we don't fuck about in some other world playing with some fucking monsters. Face it Kamiya this is one thing you're dumb digimon can't fix". Yamato grabbed his jacket from the hook on the door. "And you know what?, I'm leaving!, I've had all I can take off you. You can find yourself some other room mate who let you boss them around. I hate you Taichi, I hate you"! Yamato opened the door and stormed out. Minutes later Tai heard the front door slam.  
  
Tai buried his head in the pillow and let out a heart-renching sob. 


	3. Hidden Secrets 3

Notes : Hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm doing my best to make this exciting for you all. Keep with this cos I promise it will get better. Anyway here is part three of hidden secrets…  
  
  
  
1 Hidden Secrets part three  
  
They had been driving around campus and town for hours. Ever since Yamato left like that, Tai insisted they find him considering the state he was in. Joe had been driving for hours now and felt tired but Tai insisted they keep looking. Mimi and Ken had fallen asleep in the back of the car and Izzy was close to sleep too.  
  
"Tai, I think it's time to go home now". Joe said tiredly.  
  
"No Joe we can't. You saw what state he was in. Anything could happen, we have to find him, make sure he's ok". Tai replied sounding desperate.  
  
"Ok. But not for much longer Tai, everyone's tired we need our rest. Anyway, Yamato might have gone back to the apartment now, he could've calmed down".  
  
"You know how stubborn he is Joe. When he thinks he's right, he won't come back. I'm scared he really meant all that stuff he said. I really am. I always thought we'd stay friends forever after all we'd been through". Tai said sadly.  
  
"You're still friends Tai, Yamato's just mad that's all, he'll calm down and come back. Deep down I think you know that".  
  
"I don't want to take risks Joe, just keep driving. I'm not gonna argue with you". Tai replied. Joe simply nodded. "Fine Tai, but if you don't mind I'm gonna pull in here and get a coffee". Joe swung the car round into the parking lot of a coffee bar. "Leave the sleeping triplets in the back". He motioned to Izzy, Ken and Mimi.  
  
"Hey Joe, can you get me a large black coffee?, ask them to make it strong. I'm just gonna take a walk. I'll be back in five". Tai said climbing out of the car.  
  
"Hours"? Joe joked.  
  
Tai smiled slightly. "Minutes genius". Tai slammed the car door and walked to the other side of the road. He sighed and continued to walk down the road, avoiding any traffic on his right and the large ditch at the side of the road to his left. All he could think about was Yamato. Tai sighed deeply and walked a little faster, he didn't even know why he was doing this, he just needed to be alone.  
  
**  
  
"TENTOMON GO"! Izzy woke up with a start, waking both Ken and Mimi.  
  
"No need to guess what you were dreaming about". Joe smiled taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Hey where are we"? Ken asked.  
  
"And where's Tai"? Mimi added.  
  
"At the coffee place near the edge of town and Tai's gone for a walk". Joe replied.  
  
"And you let him in the state he was in"?. Mimi asked angrily.  
  
"Mimi he's a grown man , When Tai wants to do something a force ten wind can't stop him". Joe said taking another sip. "Besides, he better be back soon or I just wasted cash on some coffee that's getting cold". He laughed.  
  
"What coffee"? Izzy asked.  
  
"Strong black". Joe replied.  
  
"Pass it over". Izzy held out his hand.  
  
"Well he won't be happy…..". Joe replied handing Izzy the cup.  
  
**  
  
Tai sat by the edge of the ditch, he looked back at the road, the lights of the coffee bar were now a little off in the distance. Tai realised he must have walked about half a mile. He picked up a pebble and threw it into the ditch. He heard the splash as it hit the collected water at the bottom of the ditch. He picked up another stone. Where are you Yama?, he asked himself as he threw the stone in the ditch again. This time instead of the splash was a wimper.  
  
**  
  
"Where the hell is he?, I can't speak for him but I don't like spending my nights outside a coffee bar". Mimi complained.  
  
"He'll be back soon, probably got a lead on his missing room mate case". Joe laughed. "You know Tai, he'll have seen some guy , thought it was Matt and gone after him". He threw his empty coffee container in the back of the car.  
  
"Hey"! Ken replied. "This sweater is grey!, you're coffee stains will show up"!  
  
"Sorry buddy, my mistake". Joe replied.  
  
"Man Joe. You've really relaxed since those last adventures". Izyz noticed. "You're practically turning into Tai".  
  
"Hopefully not. Those adventures just made me realise, being so tense and worried all the time, well…..it doesn't do any good. I just learnt to relax around you guys, that way we can have more fun. Yet don't think I've given up my serious side. In my mind now I'm freaking out over this medical paper I gotta have in by the end of the week. I hoped to work on it tonight, but since Tai decided to better his social life by leaving us hanging outside a coffee bar, it looks like it'll remain a hope".  
  
"Thanks for that break down Joe. Although I wasn't expecting……". Izzy was cut off by a yelling.  
  
"What's that"? Ken asked.  
  
"No idea". Joe said opening the door.  
  
"Joe where are you going"? Mimi asked.  
  
"To check it out". Joe shut the door and leaned in through the window. "Just have 911 ready for me yeah"? He went off in the direction of the yelling.  
  
He finally found Tai half a mile down the road. Joe ran up to him to find Tai was cradling someone in his arms. The darkness prevented Joe from seeing who it was.  
  
"Tai, what's happened here"? Joe asked.  
  
"Stone…in ditch……he wimpered…..he's hurt….Joe…..not me….some guy….I don't,….know….he's hurt…..gotta get him….to hospital". Tai stuttered , tears running down his cheeks. "not talking….moving….think….he's….he's…dead".  
  
"OK, ok calm down Tai. You shouldn't have moved him it could've caused more damage. Just put him down and let me have a look at him. Run back to the car, get Mimi to call an ambulance, grab a torch and the first aid kit from the trunk and get back here". Joe replied taking charge. "GO"! He ordered.  
  
Tai turned around and ran off towards the car. Minutes later, the car drew up besides Joe.  
  
"Careful…you nearly ran him over"! Mimi screamed at Tai who gripped the wheel hard.  
  
Ken leaned out of the back window.  
  
"Joe the ambulance is going to be fifteen minutes. It'll take them a while to get out here". He said.  
  
"That's too long. Call them back, tell them we're taking him to the nearest hospital". Joe picked up the man and gently placed him on Ken's, Mimi's and Izzy's knees. "Right guys, just keep a good hold on him".  
  
"I'll try and do some first aid on these wounds". Ken replied. Joe nodded and shifted Tai aside to get into the driving seat.  
  
Tai was still crying. Mimi screamed.  
  
"WHAT IS IT"? Joe yelled.  
  
"Joe, Joe……it's….he's…the man….he's….." Mimi stuttered.  
  
"Yamato". Tai finished for her. He dissolved into sobs. 


	4. Hidden Secrets 4

Notes: OK. Hope the fic is getting exciting for you. I'm still deciding Yamato's fate. So hold on for that!. So here's the fourth part posted for you as quickly as I could!.  
  
Hidden secrets part 4  
  
Tai stared at the tiled floor. He fiddled with the cup of coffee in his hands. He couldn't get the picture of Yamato out of his head. He looked so bad, blood everywhere and the worse thing. He wasn't moving. Joe sat down next to Tai. "Well, I called the Ishidas". He said gently.  
  
"Oh.good". Tai muttered. He fought back tears.  
  
"It's ok to cry". Joe replied. He put a hand on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"Will he be alright"? Tai asked.  
  
"They don't know Tai, he's in a bad way. They want the family here. In my experience that's a bad sign. He's in the best hands though now, and he's more likely to pull through. It would be unfair on me the sugar coat the truth".  
  
"I.understand".  
  
"The others have gone home. I told them to. You should too Tai. It won't do Yamato any good If you get exhausted. Get a shower, some rest then come back in the morning".  
  
"It is the morning". Tai pointed to the clock on the wall which read two am.  
  
"You know what I mean. Go home Tai, you can take Izzy's car, he left it for you".  
  
"No, I want to stay!, if anything happens to Yama and I'm not here.." Tai trailed off feeling tears come to his eyes. He blinked them back hard. A silence between the two men occurred. Tai continued swirling his coffee around, while Joe stared at the health posters on the wall.  
  
**  
  
Sora sat on the sofa, she watched Akito, light a roll-up, he took a deep drag and sighed heavily. "Don't you even feel a little guilty"? Sora asked. Akito simply grinned at her. "That Ishida boy got what he deserved, Fujika"! He yelled at a member of his gang. Fujika came running. "Yes Akito"? He asked.  
  
"Are Candy and Cherry satisfied"?.  
  
"They seem to be having fun yes". Fujika replied, motioning towards the bedroom where, Ashi could be heard, having sex with both Candy and Cherry. "Fancy a little yourself babe"? Akito leered at Sora. Sora took a long sip of the vodka before standing up. "Of course, any fuck has got to be better than Yamato". She smiled, leading Akito into an empty bedroom.  
  
**  
  
TK rushed through the swing doors, he ran towards Tai. "What's happened"? He screamed. Mr Ishida followed.  
  
"Come on son, don't start yelling at Taichi". He placed a hand gently on his son's shoulder. Tai hadn't seen Mr Ishida since their last adventures, in the four years that had passed, the family had changed. Tai remembered Yamato telling him that Mr Ishida had been reunited with his wife. Their love for each other reborn. Mrs Ishida was the last to enter the family waiting room. She had red rimmed eyes, indicating she had been crying. Tai watched as Mr Ishida gently hugged his wife. "How is he"? Mrs Ishida asked, looking hopefully at Tai. Tai simply swallowed and held back tears. Before he could reply, a doctor came into the room. "Are you Yamato's parents"? The Doctor asked. The Ishida's nodded.  
  
"And I'm his brother". TK spoke up, the doctor nodded at him.  
  
"Well, I've been working on your son, and I'm afraid, although my team tried their best..". TK screamed cutting off the doctor, Mrs Ishida reached out to her son , gripping his hand and hushing him softly. "Although my team tried their best, we couldn't get your son into a stable condition. He has a lot of internal bleeding, and he has a stab wound in the chest. What I'm trying to tell you is that his current condition means that there's a chance he might not last the night. However if he does, it means he is likely to pull through. He has a head wound, which means we need to do a brain scan to check for lasting damage. However, our main concern is to get him through tonight. I'm sorry to have to tell you this". The doctor looked sadly at the others. Mrs Ishida immediately dissolved into tears, as did TK. Mr Ishida held his family, trying to stay strong himself. Tai approached the doctor. "Is there any chance I can see Yamato". He asked.  
  
"You can, however he's sedated at the moment and he won't wake up for a while". The doctor replied. "Don't be overwhelmed by the tubes and wires, remember they are all helping him and not hurting him in any way". Tai nodded and excused himself from the family room. He allowed the doctor to lead him to Yamato's room. The doctor opened the door and Tai slowly stepped in.  
  
Tai felt his tears come to his eyes again and he saw his friend. The doctor had been right about the tubes and wires, they were all over the tiny frame of Yamato. Despite this and the endless bandages, Yamato looked peaceful. The nurses had cleaned him up and washed his hair, so that now, he smelt of that clean medicinal hospital smell. Tai approached Yamato cautiously, as if being near him could cause him more pain. Eventually Tai ventured to sit down in the hard plastic chair situated by the side of Yamato's bed. Tai stared at the tube that supplied Yamato with oxygen. It looked so big on Yamato, almost drowning him. Tai reached out and touched Yamato's fingers, his hand was connected to a drip, and the other one was heavily bandaged with a blood transfusion going into his arm. Tai let tears fall down his cheeks. Yamato looked weak and helpless. Tai couldn't believe someone had done this to his friend. Anger suddenly built up inside of him and he felt his tears melt away. He wanted revenge, he wanted the blood of whoever had done this to his best friend. Tai had a few ideas as to whom it might be. He sat there , gently stroking Yamato's forehead, thinking of revenge.  
  
**  
  
Joe threw the notepad down on the table. At the moment saw no reason for studying. Tai was still at the hospital. Joe looked at his watch, nearly noon. Tai would be exhausted by now. Joe silently cursed whoever had done this to Yamato. His suspicions currently lay with Akito and his gang, however he could not rule out the possiblity , it could be Sora's handiwork. His train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing. Izzy rushed through into the kitchen and grabbed the phone before Joe could even stand up. "Hello"? Izzy asked.  
  
"Hey Izzy". Mimi replied. "How is he"?  
  
"Pretty bad according to Joe, but that was ten hours ago, I was about to set off for the hospital if you wanna come along".  
  
"OK, just give me half an hour and I'll meet you at your place ok"? Mimi stifled tears.  
  
"Sure, see ya then".,  
  
"Bye".  
  
"Bye". Izzy sighed as he hung up the phone. "That was Mimi, she's gonna come to the hospital with me, are you joining us"?. Izzy asked.  
  
"No". Joe replied.  
  
"What"? Izzy looked shocked.  
  
"I..got something else to do". Joe stood up and grabbed his jacket from the chair. " I'll leave the car for you". Joe prepared to leave.  
  
"What could be more important that one of your friends"? Izzy questioned.  
  
"Helping one of them". Joe replied walking out.  
  
**  
  
Tai rubbed his eyes as he waited for the coffee to fill up the cup. He hit the machine half-heartedly, hoping it would speed up. He'd been sat with Yamato for five hours along with Mr and Mrs Ishida and TK. He realised he'd be missing classes but he didn't care. He needed to be here for his friend, here for him to talk to when he woke up. Tai stared at the cup with was now half full. He added milk and nearly jumped when he heard someone yell his name. "Tai"! Tai turned around to see TK standing there, tears running down his face. "Tai"! He repeated.  
  
"What is it TK"?  
  
"It's my brother...". TK replied. 


	5. Hidden Secrets 5

Notes : So I left you hanging in that last chapter?..yeah that was pretty mean of me, but anyways, here's chapter five but don't go cheering just yet, you're gonna hafta wait until a little later in the chapter to find out what happened to Yamato. Oh yeah, and don't skip to that part!, you'll miss vital parts of the story!.  
  
  
  
Hidden secrets 5  
  
Akito growled as there was a knock on the door. Fujika answered in and before he could say anything , Joe pushed through. He walked up to Akito who was sitting on the battered sofa. "You"! Joe yelled standing opposite him.  
  
"Me"? Akito grinned.  
  
"You know what you've done!, so don't play games". Joe replied. Sora came through into the room. "Joe"! She shrieked.  
  
"Look babe, I'll leave you to sort this out. I got a meeting with some guys about some stuff". Akito grinned, kissing Sora on the cheek and walking out the door. "Bastard...". Joe muttered. He turned to stare at Sora. "What the hell do you think you're doing with him".  
  
"I'm having a relationship , and if you must know it's been going on for months". Sora replied.  
  
"Behind Yamato's back". Joe glared.  
  
"Yamato was just a bit of fun, he gave me what I wanted, but he was so weak. He needed me, I need someone who can be strong. Not a fucking cry baby. Which is why I started dating Akito, he's a real man".  
  
"Yeah he was a real man when he was beating Yamato to a pulp". Joe replied sarcastically.  
  
"I never asked him to do that".  
  
"But you never stopped him, anyway what would you care?. Nobody knows who you are anymore Sora. You've changed so much, become this bitch. If I told you that Yamato was lying in a hospital bed, probably dying you wouldn't care would you"?.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing he's not".  
  
"Isn't he"? Joe questioned. Sora stared at him. "He is"? She asked.  
  
"Yes he is Sora, thanks to your new friends". Joe replied. "Look, I don't even wanna be here anymore, I thought you might show a little remorse. But no, I came here to tell you that if you and your friends come near Yamato again, you'll have more than the police to worry about". Joe spat before slamming the door shut. Sora slowly sat down on the sofa and withdrew a locket from under her sweater. She opened it and stared sadly at the photos. On one side, a group picture of both old and new digidestined and in the other, a photo of Yamato, grinning happily for the camera. She felt tears come to her eyes. Tears of guilt.  
  
**  
  
"Izzy, can I tell you something"? Mimi asked as Izzy drove her to the hospital.  
  
"Of course you can". Izzy replied not taking his eyes off the road ahead.  
  
"Well..has Yama..ever said anything about me"?. She asked quietly.  
  
"In what way. I mean he's mentioned you loads of times".  
  
"In the way of a more than friends kinda thing". Mimi replied.  
  
"Oh..". Izzy mumbled quietly. "Well, I've never heard him, but I don't hang around with him all the time, what with studies and such. The best person to ask is Tai".  
  
"Izzy...".  
  
"Yes Mimi"?.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Yamato". She replied gently.  
  
**  
  
"Tk, you tell me what's wrong now"! Tai yelled, shaking the young blonde boy.  
  
"Tai..calm down..". TK replied, his tears drying.  
  
"Why were you crying!.he's dead isn't he"? Tai dropped TK and dropped to the floor holding himself. "Tai, no he's not. He's alive, that's why I was crying. I'm so happy!. He made it through"!. TK bent down over Tai. "He's.alive"? Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah!!!" TK grinned. "HE'S ALIVE"! He yelled happily. Tai put his arms around him and hugged him, feeling tears of joy come to his eyes.  
  
**  
  
Tai ran into Yamato's room, a smile on his face. He burst through the door to find Mrs Ishida sat by her son with tears in her eyes. "Mrs.Ishida"? Tai started to ask, before he was interrupted by a weak voice. Yamato.  
  
"Mum..who's that"?.  
  
**  
  
Izzy and Mimi walked down the corridor towards Yamato's room. Izzy couldn't stop thinking about what Mimi had told him in the car, she was in love with Yamato. He couldn't believe it, for all this time, Izzy himself had been hiding the fact that he had been falling for Mimi. He was overwhelmed by her beauty, she was more mature now, her complaining and whining days left behind in the Digital World. He watched her as she walked confidently down the hospital corridor. It was no surprise modelling agencies had an interest in her. However, the new Mimi was concentrating more on her studies, realising it was a career she wanted, not the latest clothes. Izzy smiled to himself, she was so amazing. If Yamato knew better, he'd definitely date her. "Tai, why are you out here"? He heard Mimi asked. Izzy looked up to find the keeper of courage leant against the wall, a devestated look on his face. "Mimi, he doesn't know who I am". Tai melted into Mimi's arms as she gently rubbed his back. "They..say..it's the head wound...given him.memory loss..he doesn't.even.know.my n..nn.name". Tai stuttered in between sobs.  
  
"It's ok Tai. I'm sure he'll remember soon enough". Mimi comforted , feeling her own tears fall, if Yamato didn't know Tai, he didn't know her, and if Yamato didn't know her, how could he ever love her?. Izzy stood shocked, he didn't know what to do or say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, he watched Mimi comfort the sobbing Tai. He decided to see for himself, he slipped quietly into Yamato's room. Mrs Ishida was holding Yamato's hand , gently stroking it. She hushed him softly. "Mrs Ishida". Izzy bowed.  
  
"Oh, hello Izzy, how nice of you to visit". Mrs Ishida smiled at the boy, trying to hide her sorrow. "Tai says Yamato can't remember anything". Izzy asked straight out.  
  
"He's right I'm afraid". Mrs Ishida swallowed hard. "He didn't even remember me and Masaru. We had to reassure him. He know us now, and he knows TK is his brother. He's forgotten all about your adventures and his band.and everything". Mrs Ishida's voice caught in her throat. "I understand. Will he get better, I mean, will he remember"?.  
  
"The doctors say it could take time. Weeks, maybe even months. All we have to do is reassure him". Yamato stirred, his eyes fluttered open, but then became wide when he saw Izzy. "Who are you?.what do you want?. Mum"! Yamato turned to his mother, who gently stroked his head. "It's ok baby, it's your friend Izzy". She smiled hopefully at her son.  
  
"Izzy"? He asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember"? Mrs Ishida replied. Yamato gently shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes. He put his head down. "Why can't I remember?. What's wrong with me"? He muttered quietly.  
  
"You've had a bad head injury baby, it'll take time, but don't worry we're all here for you". Izzy looked at his friend and his frighten expression. He felt his heart drop a little, he sighed and turned to Mrs Ishida. "I think I should see how Tai is". He said gently.  
  
"Yeah, he left in a bit of a hurry". Mrs Ishida replied. "Thank you for coming Izzy, I know this must be hard".  
  
"It's ok, I'll talk to him". Izzy smiled before leaving the room.  
  
**  
  
Joe heard Izzy's car return to their shared apartment. Shortly after Izzy walked in followed by Mimi and Tai. "We convinced him to come home and rest". Izzy replied. "I don't think he should go back to his own apartment and be alone".  
  
"Of course, take him through to my room". Joe replied, Izzy nodded and lead Tai towards Joe's bedroom. "He looks in a terrible state". Joe turned to Mimi.  
  
"I know, oh Joe! It's so awful"! Mimi wailed. She ran into his arms. He held her gently.  
  
"What is it"?.  
  
"It's Yama!, he doesn't know who we are!. He's forgotten everything"! She sobbed bitterly.  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, he'll get it all back, I'm sure he will". Joe comforted her.  
  
"I never even got the chance to tell him"!. She wailed.  
  
"Tell him what"?  
  
"I've fallen for him Joe!. I love him". Mimi replied.  
  
"Oh, well you know what"? Joe asked.  
  
"What"?. Mimi looked at him through tearful eyes.  
  
"You can still tell him, it might even help him remember somehow, I think you're the new start he needs, after all that business with Sora".  
  
"You really think so"? Mimi asked hopefully.  
  
"I know so". Joe smiled. Mimi grinned happily. If Joe was so confident in her, then she could feel confident too, she was willing to admit that Joe was her best friend. "You know Joe, you've been so great, you're my best friend, I think I can tell you anything". She smiled. "That's good, because you know, you're mine too".  
  
**  
  
Tai stared up at the ceiling, he had just checked the digital clock on Joe's beside table. It was past midnight, yet he couldn't sleep. Even though he hadn't sleep for over twenty- four hours. He was still trying to believe his best friend didn't even know his name anymore, he didn't remember any of the adventures they'd shared. He didn't remember how he could play the guitar, or the harmonica, or that he was even a beautiful singer. Tai sighed deeply, annoyed at the tears that were threatening to break out. He needed to help Yamato, but he didn't know how. Tai swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, it was pointless trying to go to sleep. He could hear Joe and Mimi talking in the kitchen, he strained to hear what they were saying. "There must be some way we can make him remember quickly". Mimi was saying.  
  
"Possibly, but he will only remember if his mind wants him to remember. He's been through a lot of pain, a divorce, that time when he turned against us, maybe these memories are too painful for him to remember". Joe replied.  
  
"He'll remember the good times though?..fighting and winning all those battles and the final battle"?.  
  
"Maybe yeah, I was thinking, I met up with a friend from psychology earlier on and he said that sometimes you can trigger the mind into remembering things".  
  
"Trigger his mind"?  
  
"Yeah, like play a song that has some significance of show him something he treasures, like his guitar or his digivice, photos anything, sometimes even people. It's worth a shot if there's a chance it'll speed up his recovery".  
  
Tai became interested at this point. He saw Joe's point and started to think of a plan. He paced around the room deep in thought. Finally an idea struck him, he smiled to himself, pleased of his own work. He grabbed a pen and paper off Joe's desk and started to write.  
  
It was this very piece of paper Joe found when he came to check on Tai in the morning. 


	6. Hidden Secrets 6

Notes : I've just realised how short these chapters appear on this, so sorry for chapter shortness, but in the following ones, I'll make sure they are much longer. Anyway, you can all give a cheer because I decided not to kill Yamato. Aren't I a nice writer? Lol. So straight to business, here's Hidden Secrets , chapter six...  
  
Hidden secrets part 6  
  
"So he'd just gone, and only left this"? Izzy waved the note in his hand.  
  
"Yeah and no-ones seen or heard from him since. I tried his phone but it was switched off, and there's no answer at his apartment either". Joe replied.  
  
"Maybe he just needed a walk". Ken suggested, he had come round to see how things were doing. "You know Tai, he likes to think on a walk".  
  
"Ken he's been gone hours, not even Tai walks for hours"! Mimi replied.  
  
"Sorry, guys I don't want to sound like your parents or anything, but you're missing a lot of classes". Ken pointed out.  
  
"Yeah and we have reason to". Joe said whilst trying Tai's phone again. "Still switched off". He threw his own phone down in anger. "This is crazy!, what a time to go missing".  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons". Mimi replied. "Now I'm going to make us all something to eat". She walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Joe sighed and flopped down on the sofa.  
  
**  
  
"Sure Tai, no problem, I'll be there in ten". Davis hung up and grabbed his jacket from the sofa. "Mom I'm going out to meet Tai". He yelled not waiting for a reply, he left his apartment. Davis walked swiftly to the café , not wanting to keep Tai waiting. He wondered what it was that Tai wanted, he'd been really vague on the phone, simply saying he wanted to meet him in the local café. He arrived in five minutes, he pushed open the swing doors and walked in. He spotted Tai at a table in the back corner. He nodded to acknowledge him and walked over. "You got here quick". Tai said as Davis say down.  
  
"Yeah well, you sounded desperate and anyway, I had to get out quick in case Jun asked me where I was going". Davis grinned. "Think we could get some chocolate cake"?  
  
"I'm not here to talk cake". Tai replied coldly.  
  
"Sorry man, you know me, stomach comes first".  
  
"Well for now, you're friends have got to come first. I take it you know about Yamato"?. Tai asked. "Yeah Ken told me, I was gonna go and visit him yesterday but Jun threatened to follow me".  
  
"And you know about his amnesia"?  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Well you can help".  
  
"I can"?  
  
"Yes, I need you to go to the digital world for me".  
  
"Sure, but what for"?  
  
"Davis , don't be dense. I need you to fetch Gabumon, he might be enough to trigger Yama's memory".  
  
"Oh, I see, well yeah of course I'll do it, but how do you plan on getting Gabumon into the hospital and through all those hot nurses". Davis smiled cheekily. "If you're looking for a volunteer".  
  
"Grow up Davis. This isn't a time to be messing around, just go and get Gabumon and bring him to my apartment as soon as you can". Tai ordered.  
  
"Tai, what's wrong with you?, you're all serious, you're never like this".  
  
"It's a serious time Davis. I can't joke when there is nothing to joke about, and from what I've seen the sooner you realise that the better. Now you know what to do". Tai replied standing up and walking out of the café leaving Davis staring after him, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. The new Tai wasn't good.  
  
**  
  
Joe sat with TK outside Yamato's room. "So what's the latest"? TK asked.  
  
"What do you mean"?.  
  
"Well , mum says the police will be involved and I just wondered if you had any idea who did it".  
  
"I have some". Joe replied.  
  
"Who"?  
  
"Maybe...and it pains me to say this, but maybe, it was Sora". TK stared back shocked. "Why would Sora do it?, I mean I know she's not friends with us anymore, but why would she want to stab my brother"? He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say TK, but there's a lot of things you don't know about, and if you know better, you won't ask me what". Joe stood up and walked to the window. TK sighed deeply and slid down into the hard orange plastic. "I only want to help my brother". He finally spoke.  
  
"I know, but...it's hard TK. Look , it's just safer if you don't know". Joe replied not turning from the window. "Well, you must want me to know".  
  
"How's that then"? Joe asked.  
  
"Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it into the conversation. I'm not a little kid anymore Joe".  
  
"No-one is saying you are..".  
  
"I'm used to you guys keeping things from me, but that doesn't mean it's right. I'm fifteen years old and I know by now the world isn't the innocent place I thought it was seven years ago".  
  
"TK, I'm not trying to patronize you here. I'm sorry I brought it into the conversation. Maybe deep down I do want you to know, so at least I can talk to someone else about it. Yet you have an image of who your brother is in your mind, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that". Joe turned around, looking TK directly in the eyes. He saw the despair in the younger blonde's features. "I understand". TK said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry". Joe looked at the tiled floor. He was about to speak again before Mrs Ishida opened the door to Yamato's room. "TK could you come in here for a minute please"? She asked worry settled into her features.  
  
"Of course mom". TK replied. He turned to Joe. "I'll be back soon". Joe nodded and watched TK follow his mother into the room. Joe sighed heavily and dialled a number.  
  
**  
  
Davis knocked on the door of Tai's apartment. He had got some odd looks on the way down, but then, he would as he had a digimon by his side. His cunning plan was to pretend it was his cousin in a fancy dress costume. He had been stopped a couple of times and people had complemented the "costume". Tai opened the door and stared in shock. "What the hell?, get in here now"! He said dragging the pair into the apartment.  
  
"Hey chill Tai!, I made out it was my cousin in a costume, they all bought it". Davis grinned.  
  
"Sure whatever. Nice to see you again Gabumon". Tai greeted the wolf-like digimon.  
  
"Same here Tai. Agumon sends his greetings". Gabumon replied. Tai smiled slightly.  
  
"Has Davis told you about Yamato"? He asked.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so, but he also said I could help".  
  
"You can, you might be just what he needs to jog his memory". Tai replied picking a CD out of the rack beside the TV. "This is the CD his band made, maybe if he listens to this it might work".  
  
"Good idea". Davis replied.  
  
"Ok, well, now we have everything we need, we can set off for the hospital". Tai grinned, happy with his plan.  
  
**  
  
"What is it mom"?. TK asked as his mother shut the door.  
  
"I just wanted you to talk to your brother, maybe about the digimon, he might remember something". Mrs Ishida replied hopefully. "Now I need to get him some things from his apartment, I've got a key. I'll be back before you know it". She smiled at her younger son , who smiled back. He waited until his mother left the room before turning to his brother who was sitting up in bed. "How are you feeling"? TK asked.  
  
"Sore". Yamato replied.  
  
"Can you breathe better now"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok". Yamato smiled. It was an empty smile, with none of his old charm.  
  
"Do you remember anything yet"?. TK sat in the chair his mother had recently vacated.  
  
"No". Yamato replied sadly.  
  
"It's alright big brother, you will do in due time". TK was shocked to see tears form in his brother's eyes. "Why can't I remember TK"? He sobbed. TK reached out and touched his brother's hand. He gave it a gently squeeze. "Don't worry, you will do soon, don't push it". TK offered a smile.  
  
"I want to remember now, all these people come, and mom says they're my friends. I can't even remember their names. I can see them upset. That brown haired guy especially. He looked so hurt when I didn't know who he was". Yamato wiped his eyes roughly.  
  
"That's Tai. He's your best friend, you guys are close. Although it wasn't always like that".  
  
"Did I hate him"?.  
  
"Not exactly. In our first adventures in the digital world, you guys clashed a lot, you were so alike you didn't see it until later on. You had a few fights but in the end you became best friends". Yamato looked blank. "Digital world"? He asked.  
  
"Yeah, try to remember big brother. That summer , seven years ago. We were at camp and we got sucked into this strange world. We met these creatures called Digimon who became our friends. Some of them we evil and we had to fight them, but we always won. Although sometimes it was a close call". TK smiled hopefully. Yamato screwed his face up in deep thought, he was trying his hardest to remember. He relaxed and shook his head sadly. "Your digimon was called Gabumon, he was your best friend and he always stuck by you. When you left the group, it was him who made you see who you really were". TK continued. Yamato suddenly jumped. "Are you ok"? TK asked concerned.  
  
"The darkness....". Yamato muttered.  
  
"Excuse me"? TK looked confused.  
  
"It took over me, the darkness attacked me. In a cave". TK almost cried with joy, he fought back his excitement. "That's right big brother it did"!  
  
"Did Gabumon help me"?. Yamato asked.  
  
"He did, he was there". TK grinned.  
  
"I think I..." Suddenly the door burst open. 


	7. Hidden Secrets 7

Notes: I hope you're finding these chapters longer than previous ones!. I also hope you like this story so far, especially now that Yamato is starting to remember, however will he remember who it was that stabbed him?  
  
Here's chapter seven of hidden secrets...  
  
Hidden Secrets part 7  
  
Yamato held on tightly to his brother, feeling his heart race. TK frowned at the person now standing in the doorway. "Tai you idiot, you scared him"! He yelled. Yamato shrank into his brother further. "Sorry brother, I didn't mean to shout". TK ran a hand through Yamato's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry TK, but I have something here that could make Yamato remember". Tai replied.  
  
"He was starting to before you interrupted, but if you're here to help, then show me". TK turned to his brother. "It's just Tai, nothing to be scared of. He's here to help". Yamato let go of TK and turned to look at Tai who was grinning at him. "Hey Yama". Tai greeted.  
  
"Hey.T.t.Tai". Yamato stuttered, still calming down from the fright.  
  
"I've brought someone to see you". Tai smiled.  
  
"Who"? Yamato asked.  
  
"He's just here". Tai went out into the hallway and returned with a large sack.  
  
"A sack?, um.I'm sorry Tai, I don't remember much but I don't think I was ever friends with a sack". Yamato replied. TK smiled at this, at least his brother seemed to have his humour back. "No , I had to put him in a sack to get him past the hospital people. I told them it was some of your things I had brought to trigger your memory. So it wasn't a complete lie". Tai grinned and opened the sack, Gabumon jumped out. "Gabumon"! TK yelled.  
  
"Hello again TK". Gabumon greeted, he walked to Yamato who was looking at the creature with a look of confusion in his eyes. "Yamato it's been a long time".  
  
"Hi.Gabumon". Yamato replied.  
  
Gabumon looked sad. "You don't remember me do you". He said softly.  
  
"I remember the cave, TK said you helped me, out of the darkness". Yamato replied.  
  
"Yes, I did, I was your digimon Yamato, your friend". Gabumon stood by the bed.  
  
"I'm trying to remember more". Yamato closed his eyes and tried his hardest to remember. The others watched , hoping. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at Gabumon. "Seadramon's lake". Yamato whispered.  
  
"That's right". Gabumon smiled.  
  
"You saved me, you..you...digivolved". Yamato struggled over this word, although his memories were getting stronger.  
  
"I did". Gabumon replied. Tai smiled, he gently touched TK's shoulder and the pair slipped quietly out of the room leaving the two old friends to talk.  
  
**  
  
"Don't you think this idea is a little dumb"? Fujika said. He stared at his leader, who was sitting next to him in the car, staring out at the door to Tai's apartment. "Far from it, I'd say this was genius". Akito replied, smiling. "That Joe needs to be taught a lesson. He upset my Sora and nobody gets away with that".  
  
"So how exactly are you getting him back"? asked Kenji, another member of the gang.  
  
"Well, it just so happens, I know that Joe is good friends with Mimi".  
  
"Mimi?, she's hot". Fujika replied.  
  
"And I figured if we have Mimi, Joe and his little friends will do anything to get her back in one piece". Akito continued.  
  
"So you're saying we're gonna kidnap Mimi"? Kenji asked.  
  
"Correct". Akito grinned.  
  
"Then why are we outside Yamato's place"? Fujika replied.  
  
"Because, after a brief meeting with a couple of sources this morning I happen to know that Tai has gone missing, now where would his friends be likely to look?. At his apartment of course, hence, why we are here". Akito said irritablely.  
  
"You're forgetting one minor little fact". Kenji spoke up.  
  
"And what's that"?.  
  
"Mimi won't be on her own, they're bound to come in a group aren't they".  
  
"I've already thought of that. Just trust me Kenji, and all will become clear".  
  
**  
  
"If Tai's not answering his phone why would he be in the apartment"? Izzy asked, tired of hearing his feet pounding on the ground. Mimi had dragged him all around town and they had ended up almost where they began, heading to Tai's apartment. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot right"?. Mimi replied.  
  
"I guess, after all it's gotta be the ONLY place in town we haven't looked". Izzy said sarcastically. "Look Izzy why don't you go to the café over the road and get us some coffees. I'll meet with you at Tai's place ok?, just make sure you have your phone switched on so I can tell you if anything comes up".  
  
"Ok then, I'll be about fifteen minutes by the look of that queue, I'll turn my phone on now".  
  
"Ok, see you in fifteen". Mimi smiled and continued to walk in the direction of Tai's apartment. Izzy turned and headed towards the café, fumbling in his pocket for the phone.  
  
**  
  
Mimi hummed to herself as she let herself into Tai's apartment, Joe had given her the spare key he had. "Tai"? She yelled. She started to look around. There was no sign of him. She decided to check the bedrooms, in case Tai had fallen asleep. As she opened the door to Tai's room, she was sure she heard the front door open, then close again. She stood completely still, listening out for anymore sounds. When she didn't hear any, she continued her search in Tai's room. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was behind her, she gulped and called out as she tried to remain calm. "Tai"?  
  
"You wish babe". A voice replied. Mimi turned around to be faced by the sick smile of Akito.  
  
"Akito...what are you doing here"?. Mimi shook with fear.  
  
"Coming for what is owed". Akito grinned. He stepped forward.  
  
"And what might that be"?  
  
"You". Akito grabbed hold of Mimi and held a gun to her head. "Now you're gonna come with me, and you're gonna come quietly, because if I hear anything from you, you're gonna have a hole in that pretty little head of yours. Do we have a deal"?. Akito asked, keeping a tight hold on her. Mimi simply nodded, tears running down her cheeks as Akito dragged her out of the apartment and into the back of the car. After locking her in the back with Kenji, Akito ran back into the apartment and left a note on the table beside the door. Seconds later, the car sped away with a screech of tyres.  
  
**  
  
Izzy struggled with the coffee, bagels and his phone as he tried to open the door to Tai's apartment. He leant against it and he tried to steady the things in his hands. He was shocked when the door swung open and he nearly went flying into the living room. He stumbled to the table beside the door and dumped all his things onto it. Taking a deep breath he called out to Mimi. "Mimi are you in here"? He shouted. He received no reply. Izzy shrugged and reached for his coffee. He spotted a note lying on the table. He picked it up as he sipped his coffee, but what he read, made him spit it out again.  
  
Izzy stared at the note, reading it over and over, unable to believe what he was reading. The note was made up of letters cut from a magazine, a technique he had seen in films ever so often. The note read:  
  
If you want to see Mimi alive, you'll drop the charges on the gang. We'll be in touch.  
  
Izzy gasped. Akito and his gang had Mimi. Izzy had to find Tai. He was thinking of where to try next when his phone started to ring. "MIMI"? He yelled as he answered it.  
  
"No, it's Joe, Tai's turned up at the hospital with Gabumon".  
  
"Oh thank god. I'll be right there". Izzy replied. He hung up, stuffed the note in his pocket and dashed out of the door.  
  
**  
  
Tsunomon lay on the bed next to Yamato, he had dedigivolved so he could be passed off as a stuffed toy. Joe, Tai and TK were all sitting around the bed. "I remember those adventures". Yamato said.  
  
"What everything, who we all are and stuff"? TK asked excitedly.  
  
"Just about yeah". Yamato replied. "I'm sorry guys, I guess I upset you all".  
  
"It's not your fault Yama, hey, have the police come to talk to you yet"? Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, they tried, but I couldn't remember much. I'm not much help". Yamato said softly.  
  
"It's ok, we told your mum who it was and all the police need to know, they're gonna get it for this". Tai punched the bed as he spoke.  
  
"Tai. I have to tell you something..". Yamato started, he was interrupted by Izzy bursting through the doors. "Mimi's been kidnapped"! He yelled.  
  
"WHAT"? Joe stood up.  
  
"Check this out"! Izzy thrust the note in Joe's face. Joe read it carefully.  
  
"Oh my God, guys, we have to save her, her life is in danger"!. Joe cried.  
  
"Akito has her"! Izzy yelled.  
  
"Shit". Joe cursed.  
  
"Well what are we going to do"? Tai asked.  
  
"We're going to do what Akito says". Yamato replied. The others turned to look at their friend. "What, you're going to drop the charges"? Izzy said shocked.  
  
"Yes, because surprisingly I don't want to see one of my friends dead".  
  
"But Yama, Akito...." Tai started.  
  
"No Tai, I don't want to hear it". Yamato slowly climbed out of the bed.  
  
"Oh no.I draw the line at that". Joe said. Yamato grabbed his clothes from the bedside cupboard and started to put them on. "get back in that bed now".  
  
"You're not the boss of me Joe". Yamato replied.  
  
"No but I do know what's best for you, you're not in any fit state to go out playing hero". Joe said firmly. "Well as much as I'd like to play Joe, this isn't a game. One of my friends life is in danger and you expect me to rot in here, dream on". Yamato argued. He was now fully dressed.  
  
"Yamato please listen to Joe, it's too dangerous, you're not strong enough yet". Tai touched Yamato's shoulder. "Tai, you're either with me or against me, now you can come with me, or you can stay here and worry about me, either way I'm going to go help my friend".  
  
"Yamato..".  
  
"No Tai!, I don't want to hear it!, just get out of my way now". Yamato pushed Tai aside and ran out of the door. "Well we can't just let him go". Izzy said.  
  
"I guess not". Joe sighed deeply.  
  
"Come on then, we can still catch him". Tai replied.  
  
"What about us"? TK asked indicating himself and Tsunomon.  
  
"Stay here, cover for us, we'll keep in touch". Tai said, as he ushered Joe and Izzy out of the door.  
  
**  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait". Akito said as he opened his can of cheap beer.  
  
"Akito, this is wrong". Sora replied.  
  
"Oh come on babe, it's a bit of fun". Akito moved to kiss her.  
  
"No Akito"! Sora pushed him away. Akito moved closer again. Sora pushed him away again.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing bitch"? Akito asked.  
  
"I said No Akito, I've had enough". Sora made to get up, Akito grabbed her arm and pushed her back down, he used his weight to hold her there. "And I haven't". Akito replied, grinning as he started to kiss her.  
  
**  
  
"Where the hell is he"? Tai asked, looking around the street.  
  
"I don't know, we were only behind him, he can't have gone that far". Joe replied. "Come on, keep looking, it's dangerous for him to be up and about, he's not recovered properly".  
  
"This is all my fault". Izzy slumped down on the side of the street.  
  
"Don't start the blame game Iz, this is nobody's fault , nobody but Akito". Tai said trying to haul Izzy back up. "I can't believe we thought it was bad that Yamato was supplying drugs to Sora, look at how that, when to this, it's gone from bad to worse". Izzy flopped back down.  
  
"We can't give up now, we need to find Yamato and we need to get this sorted out". Joe replied. "I long for the days when we though that Myotismon was a deadly enemy, when we only had the world to save, when things we simple". Izzy said sadly.  
  
"Just because things are difficult now, doesn't mean they will always be. Come on, we're still digidestined, we're still a team, we can do this". Tai punched the air.  
  
"If only Tai, this is one thing that digimon can't help us with". Suddenly the air was filled with the noise of skin connecting with skin. Tai had slapped Izzy hard across the face. "No more of that Izzy!, we're gonna fight this!, now come on, we're gonna find Yamato and we're gonna get this sorted".  
  
**  
  
"Oh shut up bitch, I'm sick of your whining". Akito grumbled as Sora sobbed.  
  
"I didn't want that..". She whispered.  
  
"Tough shit you got it, now I'm gonna check on our little guest, and you better have stopped that whining by the time I come back in here". Akito headed to the room where he was keeping Mimi. Sora couldn't believe that someone who was supposed to love her had just raped her. She hadn't wanted it but Akito ignored her and did it anyway. At least with Yamato she had never had that fear. He had always been loving, willing to do anything she wanted him to do, and all the time she had been playing with him. Using him to fuel the habits of her and her friends. Candy and Cherry had long since deserted her in this place. Sora realised that they probably only liked her because she could get them drugs. Sora had had real, true friends and she had dumped them for this shallow group. To make matters worse, Akito had attacked and stabbed Yamato. She curled up and continued to sob into her knees.  
  
**  
  
Yamato stared at the door in front of him, he was here, at Akito's apartment, he gulped, then knocked on the door. "Who is it"? A hostile sounding voice asked.  
  
"It's Yamato, I've come about the note". Yamato replied. A second later, the door opened, but only wide enough to let Yamato in, he slipped in quietly. The stench of the weed and alcohol hit him immediately. The apartment was a mess, filled with junk and pizza boxes, it was obvious the gang never cleaned up. As Yamato surveyed the scene he felt someone grab his hands and force them behind his back. "Hey what do you think you're doing"? He asked.  
  
"Making sure you don't try anything funny". Kenji replied, holding on tightly. He grabbed a length of rope from his pocket, and tied Yamato's hands together around his back. He then pushed Yamato into a room. Yamato looked around the new surroundings, Akito was standing in the middle of the room, gun in hand. Other members of his gang were around the sides, and by Akito's feet, crying, was Mimi. "Mimi"! Yamato called as he saw her.  
  
"Yama!, get out he's got a gun". She cried.  
  
"I'm here to save you". Yamato replied.  
  
"How nice of you, what a hero". A cruel voice mocked, Akito.  
  
"You let her go Akito, she's done nothing to you". Yamato warned. "I know it's me you want to make a deal with".  
  
"Of course, because we all know you've been lying". Akito replied.  
  
"I didn't lie!, it was taken out of my hands!, you beat me up at the apartment that time. They all assumed it was you". Yamato said desperately.  
  
"Yama what are you talking about"? Mimi asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell her bitch"? Akito looked at Yamato.  
  
"Mimi..it wasn't Akito who stabbed me". Yamato said quietly.  
  
"Then who was it"? Mimi asked, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I did it". Yamato answered. 


	8. Hidden Secrets 8

Notes: Hopefully this is heating up for you, I won't bother with my usual rantings, straight on with the next part.  
  
  
  
Hidden Secrets part 8  
  
"Oh Yama...". Mimi said, feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
"I was upset about Sora, I didn't know what I was doing. I ran out of the apartment and as far as I could in the state I was in. I had a beer in that coffee place. Then I walked by the side of the road for a while. I smashed the beer bottled over my head, and then, I managed to stab myself before falling into that ditch". Yamato said gently.  
  
"Well, now that little revealation is out of the way, we can get down to business". Akito interrupted. "You need to drop those charges".  
  
"I will, but, you beat me up as well, there's an assault charge on you too". Yamato replied.  
  
"And you're gonna drop aren't you Blondie"? Akito cocked the gun and held it to Mimi's forehead. "YES YES!!, I'LL DO IT"! Yamato shouted.  
  
"You be quiet, that mouth of yours is loud". Akito warned.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER". Yamato yelled, desparation setting in. He felt an immense pain in his chest, Aktio had hit him hard. Yamato fell to the floor. Mimi ran over to him. "Oh God what have you done"? She screamed.  
  
"Shut up bitch". Akito yelled. He was cut off by a frantic hammering on the door. "Kenji get that"!  
  
Yamato curled up in pain, he was finding it harder to breathe. He took huge gulps of air to try and help. "Just breathe Yama, that's it". Mimi said rubbing his back gently. She tried to stay calm.  
  
"It's the others". Kenji came through the door, Tai, Izzy and Joe followed.  
  
"Nice of you to join us". Akito grinned.  
  
"What have you done to him"? Tai asked when he saw Yamato. He made a move towards his friend. Akito trained the gun to Yamato.  
  
"No you don't". Akito said.  
  
"Cut the crap Akito, the cops are gonna be here in five minutes". Joe replied.  
  
"I SAID NO POLICE"! Akito growled. He looked frantically to other members of his gang.  
  
"Don't look at us man, we're out of here"! Kenji said, with that, he and various other members of the gang disappeared through the back door. "It's over Akito". Tai smiled.  
  
"It's not over!, Sora get in here NOW"!. Akito yelled. Sora shuffled through to the room looking upset and worn down. "What is it"? She asked, not taking her eyes off the floor.  
  
"Get ready to get out of here". Akito replied, he turned to face Tai and the others. "You're not going to get away with this, I'll make you pay, feel pain like you never did before". Akito cocked the gun again and with a swift movement, he had Yamato tightly in his grasp, Akito held the gun to Yamato's head. "NO"! Tai shouted.  
  
"This is what you get for trying to get one over on me"! Akito yelled. Tears ran down Yamato's face as he gasped for air. "Please he can't breathe!, don't do it". Mimi sobbed.  
  
"Kill me instead". Tai stepped forward. "I called the police, Yamato didn't know, he didn't have anything to do with it, kill me instead".  
  
"No.Tai" Yamato gasped.  
  
"Well aren't you the hero". Akito mocked.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream and Akito felt something come into contact with the back of his head, he blindly fired the gun and there was a sound of something fall to the floor before the darkness consumed him. Sora stood, still holding the chair in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face and she was breathing deeply. She stared at Akito who was, by now, out cold on the floor. Blood was leaking from the wound on the back of his head. She dropped the chair. Her eyes moved away from Akito and to the faces of her former friends, they all stared at her, shocked. They had been stunned into silence. A groaning made her eyes flick to the floor again. It was Yamato. "Yamato"? She asked quietly.  
  
"He shot me..". Yamato muttered.  
  
The others watched as Sora slowly knelt down and untied Yamato's hands. She moved him into her lap and looked down at him, there was blood coming from somewhere. He looked up at her. "Where was it"? She asked gently.  
  
"my...arm..". Yamato replied. He took short, shallow gasps.  
  
Sora remained wordless as she gently lifted Yamato and placed him on the sofa nearby, she then proceeded to gently pull Yamato's sweater off, seeing the angry wound on his arm, she fought back her tears and stood back. "Hold on, I'll be right back". She muttered. She walked out of the room only to return seconds later with a pair of scissors. "I'll need someone's sweater". She said softly. Tai immediately stepped forward and removed his and handed it to her. She thanked him quietly before cutting out a long strip of the material. "Sorry for ruining it". She muttered.  
  
"It's ok". Tai replied not taking his eyes off Yamato. The others watched wordlessly as Sora cut another piece, folded it over a couple of times and placed it against the wound, using it as a swab. She then picked up the strip of material and wound it around the arm and swab carefully. "That should serve until the police and ambulance get here". She stood up and looked at Yamato, who was looking up into her eyes. "Thankyou". He said quietly. Sora leaned down and softly kissed him on the head. "I'm sorry Yamato, I loved you, I really did. I'm so sorry". She said. She moved over to where Akito stood, she slowly picked up the gun that lay by his side. "Sora what are you doing"? Joe asked.  
  
"The world, Joe, is a better place without Akito". She replied, she aimed the gun at Akito's head and fired. "And, sadly, the world is a better place without me. I'm sorry". She trained the gun on herself and before anyone could say anything, she fired.  
  
**  
  
Tai looked through the observation window of Yamato's room, he was sleeping soundly in the bed. "I can't believe this has happened". He muttered. Joe joined him by the window.  
  
"She saved him". Joe said gently.  
  
"I know, but she couldn't save herself. She was our friend, even though she didn't act like it, we were still friends".  
  
"Tai, what's done is done". Izzy pointed out.  
  
"But what's done is wrong". Tai replied. He turned away from the window and faced the digidestined. All were present, except, obviously Sora. "I think she felt like she wouldn't have been able to cope with the guilt of what's happened over these past few weeks, with what she did to Yamato". Ken said quietly.  
  
"We would've been there for her". Mimi replied.  
  
"She would've gone to prison Mimi, there was nothing we could do". Joe muttered.  
  
"How did things get like this"? TK asked.  
  
"What do you mean"? Kari stared at her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, go back to the first adventures, we were a team, whatever happened. Nothing seemed to be able to tear us apart, even the worst, evilest monsters. Yet it only took one person, Akito, to tear it all apart". TK replied.  
  
"Akito was very persuasive, he made sure he always got what he wanted. But we're still a team, even though Sora is gone. We're all here, helping and supporting each other, it hasn't all been ruined. We've just gone through a hard period, but look, we're still friends". Tai said gently placing a hand on TK's shoulder. TK nodded slowly.  
  
"Things will get back to normal you see if they don't" Kari said putting her arms around TK and hugging him. "Well, I guess I do have the crest of hope". TK smiled slightly. "I'll need that".  
  
"Davis did you get Gabumon back to the digital world safely"? Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah". Davis replied, he was unusually quiet.  
  
"Good, thankyou. Guys , I think you should all get off home, I'm gonna stay with Yamato". Tai ordered. "My parents are waiting outside, they'll take us home". TK replied standing up. The others nodded and slowly followed him out of the waiting area and down the corridor.  
  
**  
  
Yamato opened his eyes, he looked around before realised where he was. He turned his head and noticed Tai sitting on a chair by the bed. "Tai.." Yamato started.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here buddy". Tai smiled.  
  
"Is it over"? Yamato asked hopefully.  
  
"It is Yamato, Akito and Sora are both dead so obviously no charges are brought on them. The police don't know about the drugs and I'm sure none of those cheerleaders will be telling". Tai gripped his friend's hand gently.  
  
"She saved me didn't she"? Yamato looked at his hand.  
  
"Yeah, she did".  
  
"I don't hate her for what she did to me".  
  
"That's ok buddy, she saved your life, she did one last thing for the digidestined".  
  
"I sort of miss her". Yamato looked sad.  
  
"Me too, she had been my friend even before that summer".  
  
"Tai"?  
  
"Yes Yama"?  
  
"I'm sorry".  
  
"For what"?  
  
"For letting her rule me, take over my life, ignoring you". Yamato looked on the verge of tears. Tai gripped his hand tighter. "Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong, you loved her".  
  
"Not like that anymore". He muttered quietly.  
  
"What do you mean"? Tai asked.  
  
"Tai...I think I...I think..".  
  
"What is it Yama"? Tai looked seriously at his friend.  
  
"I think I.love...someone else".  
  
"Who"?  
  
"You". Yamato replied. Tai smiled, he moved his hand and stared to stoke Yamato's forehead. "That's good". He said gently.  
  
"Why"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Because I think I love you too". Yamato smiled. Tai kissed him on his forehead. Yamato smiled again before yawning. "I'm tired..". He said softly.  
  
"Then sleep". Tai replied smiling. He continued to stroke Yamato's forehead as Yamato gently closed his eyes and began to drift off. 


	9. Hidden Secrets 9

Notes : Okily dokily here's the final part of hidden secrets. Hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for sticking with it this far!, I'm starting work on a new fic which is yet to be titled but look out for that soon!.  
  
  
  
Hidden secrets part nine  
  
  
  
Six months later  
  
"Happy birthday TK"! Yamato cheered, placing the cake down on the table in front of his brother. The rest of the digidestined were seated around the table. "Yeah Happy birthday". Kari smiled, planting a kiss on TK's cheek. The others cheered and laughed as TK went red. Yamato took his seat next to Tai and smiled at his boyfriend. Tai smiled back. "Thanks guys for another great birthday"! TK grinned happily.  
  
"It was no problem TM". Davis joked. As the others began to chatter and joke around. Mimi gently whispered to Izzy. "I need to talk to you". The pair excused themselves and sat on the sofa away from the others. "What is it"? Izzy asked looking at Mimi.  
  
"Izzy, I've realised something". Mimi said softly. "Remember what I told you in the car that night"?  
  
"About Yama?, yeah". Izzy felt his heart sink.  
  
"Well, he's with Tai and when I saw them together for the first time. I realised that I only thought I felt something more for Yama, but those two are meant for each other, and it seems the thing between me and him is friendship".  
  
"Really"? Izzy felt his heart lift.  
  
"Yeah and I also realised, that I'd been ignoring my real feelings for a long time, who I really love". She continued.  
  
"Oh". Izzy looked down, she was in love with someone else.  
  
"And that person, is you". She looked at him. Izzy looked up.  
  
"Me"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm in love with you Izzy". Izzy smiled. "Well Mimi, I'm in love with you too and have been for a long time". Mimi smiled and kissed Izzy, Izzy returned the kiss and put his arms around his girlfriend.  
  
**  
  
Nightfall had arrived over the city of Odaiba. The digidestined were assembled in the local park. Mr Ishida had arranged a fireworks display for TK's birthday. The gang were chatting amongst each other whilst waiting for the display to start.  
  
Minutes later, bright bursts of colour lit up the night sky with loud crackles and bangs. Yamato and Tai sat a little away from the group hand in hand, enjoying the display. "It's so beautiful". Yamato said looking up at the sky.  
  
"It is". Tai agreed.  
  
"I'm so happy right now, six months ago I didn't think that was possible".  
  
"Well, I'm happy too Yama, and I'm glad, that I'm with you". Tai replied taking his boyfriend in his arms. Yamato lay his head on Tai's chest. He sighed happily. "I'm glad I'm with you too Tai". Yamato said gently. Tai kissed the top of Yamato's head and ran a hand through the golden hair of his boyfriend. "Are you ok Yama"? Tai asked.  
  
"I am now". Yamato replied.  
  
"I mean with the past and everything, six months ago".  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I've put it behind me, I'm looking forward to the future, with my family, my friends, and you". Yamato looked up at Tai who was smiling.  
  
"Good, because Yamato I've wanted to ask you something for a long time". Tai looked back at his blonde lover. "What is it"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, will you marry me"?  
  
"Yes Taichi Kamiya, I will".  
  
The two lovers kissed as the fireworks continued to go off in the night sky.  
  
THE END 


End file.
